mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Magical Mystery Cure/@comment-5926076-20130216162324
Well it's nice to finally be in Ooo so lets see how long before the sto....oh wait, things are still intact....wow. Okay, before I start I want to say the recent actions of Hasbro or anything I think of McCarthy (she's still cool in my books) will not effect my opinions in this review. However we should probably start out by adressing this alicorn thing. I wonder how long many will accept this...50%, 70%? We may never know. You go with what you think. However, after reavaluating, and seeing the episode, I am here to say, that in my opinion, that the new Twilight, Alicorn Twilight...was.....completely.....DISSAPOINTING! No I'm not going to judge the entire episode on this, but...I just don't like that she's an Alicorn. I mean it's nice they tried to give it a legit reasoning, but my question is, how does finishing one spell equal princess status? Star Swirl ended up writing probably 1000's and he gets nothing? Also what does it take to be a alicorn; is it strictly female, cause if so, that's kind of sexist. I still prefer her going all mage, but that doesn't seem to be a factor, especially since by this episode it would seem she won't be treated as equal. "We are your students?" I'm...I'm just sorry but this reminds me too much of the ending of the Pein Saga in Naruto where everyone pretty much treated him like a freaking God and I didn't really like that. However where he saved an entire village, she just wrote a line of spell.....sigh. Oh well, I can say that the characterization is intact so if you were worried about that don't be. But my opinion your opinion, whatever! What about the episode, that's the one thing that had to sell the audience. So did it? Yeah it did..kinda melodramatic a bit and Disneyish, but it was still good. Now that I watched it, the musical aspects did help drive the episode a little better (also Opam Dragon Style FTW :) ). The animation for this episode was spot on and probably one of the most impressive of the series, from the depressing R&Bish scene to the Twilight in the void scene. There was a lot of work put into this episode and that should be taken into account. Spike also once again played a roll in the episode, and as moral support for Twilight, something I'm always happy to see. The two have had good interaction this season and I really liked the nods of continuity. It was kind of rushed (but what can you expect from a 22 minute episode trying to squeeze 3 concepts) but it wasn't as badly rushed as "Keep Calm" and I gave that episode a hard time for that. The songs...well they were pretty good. I personally enjoyed the depressing one and Cutie Mark one better, but since it's music, you can't really argue. So what's the damage. Well, even with the whole Alicorn bit, it was still enjoyable, and because the alicorn thing was at the end and didn't effect the majority of the episode, I can say the core episode was a decent ride. This coronation episode gets a 8/10. I said it from the beginning, one concept doesn't ruin a series and this is evident. Yeah it's going to be awhile before I get used to the whole alicorn thing, but I still have 6 other characters that haven't been tampered with, so that's always a plus. The Alicorn thing did kind of leave a sour taste in my mouth, but I'm still looking forward to season 4, because one of the original writers is returning. So what do you guys think of the Alicorn thing? Like, love, hate, passive? Regardless of how you think, you'll probably still watch the new season. Well I'll be back to review season 4 when it airs and with full DT knowledge. Now if you excuse me...I have to give the new toys some Office Space treatment